When such devices known in the art are immersed in molten metal, depending upon the immersion depth, considerable pressures occur within the sampling chamber due to the high density of the molten metal, which for steel is equal to 7.8 kg/dm.sup.3. These pressures can cause the half dishes to spread apart; that is, the sampling chamber opens, so that molten metal can flow out. This leads to unwanted edge formations (burrs) on the solidified sample. In order to avoid this problem, it is known to hold the two half dishes together with a strong spring clip, a clamp, or by some similar means, as shown, for example, in German Offenlegungschrift 34 18 320.
Another problem concerns supporting and fixing the sample container in the hollow space of the carrying tube. German Patent No. 25 10 446 provides that the sample container be situated in a preformed carrier made, for example, of a ceramic material, which fixes the sample container in place and at the same time holds the two half dishes together.
It is also known to embed the two half dishes in a molded body in the hollow space of the carrying tube, the molded body being made of resin-agglomerated sand. Using a sand of this type has the disadvantage that, while the molten metal is flowing into the sampling chamber, the resin burns and the resultant gases and vapors can penetrate into the sampling chamber. This can result in adulteration of the chemical composition of the sample. In addition, there exists the danger that, as a result of the gases in the sampling chamber, a counter-pressure builds up, which prevents the metal from flowing in.